


Safe Space

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Baby space, Cuddling & Snuggling, DLG, Daddy Dean, Diapers, F/M, Little Reader, Onesies, Pacifiers, Wetting, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: Dean came home and found you sobbing and so upset, trying to get into little space. Daddy is here to care fro you.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	1. Tears and safety

Dean had come home and went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He heard the pitter patter of feet, that came with little sniffles and a faint sob. He quickly turned around and saw you standing there in your underwear and onesie, not done up. Your face red from crying, snot running from your nose.

“Oh ,sweetheart” Dean’s heart broke when he saw you. He scooped you up in his arms “I got you, baby. I’m home now” 

Dean held you close to him. He grabbed some Kleenex and held it up to your nose. You blew and he grabbed more and wiped your nose. He gave small little pecks on your cheek, trying to get you smile. He wiped your tears cradled your head to his shoulder.

“I’m going to get you all safe, okay?” he whispered and you nodded. “I love you so much” you light scratched his shoulder to let him know you love him too. He rubbed circles on your back. “I have a little baby don’t I?” he cooed. You nuzzled closer, relaxing a bit. “Yeah, I do.” He chuckled. 

“Daddy” you whimpered a bit. Dean kissed your forehead.

“Daddy has you, baby girl.” 

Dean brought you into your shared room and placed you down on the change table he had made for when you regress. He pulled off your underwear and grabbed a diapers with the elephants on them, slipping it under your bum. 

He grabbed your pacifier, slipping it in your mouth with ease, clipping it to the onsie and then got back to getting you safe and snuggly. He grabbed the wipes, wiping you, getting you all clean. He slipped on a glove and pumped some cream into his gloved hand and rubbed it over your sensitive places. 

Dean pulled the glove off and grabbed the powder, sprinkling it over you, making sure your covered. He pulled the diaper up and secured the tabs. He pulled the onesie down and snapped it up. He rubbed your covered center and then lifted you up. 

“There we go, nice and safe. Daddy is going to take good care of you.”

Dean carried you to the kitchen, reaching into the fridge and grabbed a bottle and warmed it up. He stroked your cheek with his finer, cooing at you the whole time. The timer went off and Dean gabbed the bottle walking back to your room. He put the bottle down, grabbing a blanket, wrapping it around you, sitting in the rocking chiar, cradled you in his eyes and grabbed the bottle. 

“Here, sweetheart. Have a nice warm bottle.”

You dropped your pacifier and dean slid the bottle in your mouth, you sucked the warm liquid down, slowly, eyes drooping. Dean rocked back and forth slowly, still cooing. You squirmed a bit and he lightly shushed you and you settled down again.

“That’s a girl.”

Once the bottle was done, he placed it down, still rocking and combed his fingers through your hair. He gently massaged your scalp, he reached down and placed your pacifier back in your mouth. He went back to massaging your scalp. 

“That’s it honey, relax. Relax.”

Your head lulled against his chest and Dean smiled to himself. He didn’t know what happened today or this was something that had been building up, but he knew you were going to be regressed for a few days. You gave little whimpers, sucking on your pacifier. 

Fifteen minutes alter you gave a small gasp as you wet your diaper. You nuzzled against him and he held you closer and kissing your forehead. Dean lifted you up, carrying you back to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle that was filled with water.

“Here sweetheart. I know you have a wet diaper, but drink some water, wet it again, then daddy will change you” 

Dean did this from time to time. When he knew you needed to stay little, to make sure you were still in baby space, he kept in in a wet diaper a little longer. He brought you back to the room, sitting in the rocking chair. He gave you another bottle and you quickly wet your diaper again. 

“Such a good girl” he praised.

He brought you back to the change table, he stripped you on your diaper. He pulled on two white latex gloves and wiped you. He pulled your diaper out, placing a pink one under your bum. He rubbed cream on you, slipped the gloves off. He powered you, did the diaper and onesie up and lifted you back in his arms. He bounced you a bit.

“My good girl. You’re my good girl. Let’s watch some TV”

Dean grabbed your blanky and settled you on his lap and cradled you. He turned the TV on and kissed your pacifier a few times and stroked your cheek and cupped your chin, looking you directly in the eye.

“You are safe, you are loved, you are such a good girl.” He spoke slowly. You just sucked on your pacifier. He saw that you were gone. You had completely regressed. He kissed your forehead and placed an arm between your legs to cradle you better, patting your butt a few times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY SHORT

That night Dean brought you to the change table and got you into a fresh diaper. He got you into your night onsies and lifted you up in his arms, he sat in the rocking chair, wrapped in a blanket and turned the lights down, rocking you. He placed your pacifier in your mouth and combed through your hair until you drifted off you sleep.

He placed you in the crib you two had and got on his phone, emailing Bobby that he couldn’t come into work tomorrow, he had to take care of you. Bobby replied and Dean got in his pajamas and sat by the crib.

In the morning Dean woke up and saw you sitting in your crib. He got up, smiling and kissed your forehead. He reached down and felt your diaper. You blushed and he stroked your temple, smiling. He lifted you in his arms.

“What a good girl you are. I’m proud of you.” He cooed.

“Daddy” you giggled patting his shoulder.

“That’s right, sweetheart.”

Dean placed you down pulling on gloves. He got you out of your onesie. He always made sure your bedroom was a bit warmer than the rest of the apartment. He got you out of your diaper and wiped you clean. He rolled up the diaper and slid another one under you. He pumped the lotion, rubbing his gloved hands together. He massaged it over you. 

He stripped his gloves and powdered you, doing the diaper up. He got you in a lighter onesie. He lifted you up and kissed your forehead. He grabbed your pacifier clipping it to you and placing the pacifier in your mouth. He carried you to the kitchen and made a bottle for you. He went and grabbed some cheerios, placing you on a chair. 

There was a strap that held you to the chair like a makeshift high chair. Dean poured the cherrios in a bowl and grabbed the bottle. He sat beside you and you smiled at him. He smiled wide, rubbing a hand on your back and lightly tugging at the pacifier. 

“Hnn” you whimpered, looking at him worried.

“Aw, it’s okay, baby. I’m just going to feed you.” he reassured you.

Dean pulled your pacifier out, quickly replacing it with your bottle. You drank slowly, as he cradled your head. He pulled the bottle away and fed you some cheerios. He switched from bottle to cheerios and finally you had finished. 

“Was that good?” he asked and you smiled, giggling a bit. “I will take that as a yes.”

Dean undid the belt and lifted you back in is arms, holding you close to him. He cradled your head against his and soothed you, bouncing a bit.


	3. Flip a switch

It had been a few days now that you were in baby space. Dean was getting worried, because this meant that something had happened to make you regress this small. While this was typical for you to be this far regressed, sometimes you would do it for fun. You were gone through; you were in your headspace.

Dean didn’t mind one bit. He loved taking care of you no matter what. He did however asked Sam, Jo and Jessica to retrace your day that day to figure out what happened. Bobby knew about your regression. You didn’t know Dean told him, but one time you went so far he had to take two weeks off of work and that’s when he told him. Luckily, Dean had the best boss ever.

Dean changed gloves and turned on the mobile that was hanging above the change table. He grabbed your stuffed monkey and gave it to you. You squealed happily and took it. He was happy that you were now distracted. He quickly grabbed the suppository. Codded it in lube and quickly slipped it in your bottom, holding it there.

“Oh” you gasped and looked at Dean. 

“Sweetheart, I know you have a hard time going potty in baby space. Daddy is just helping.” 

“Nnnn” you whined.

“You’re my good girl” he praised. 

Dean pulled the gloves off, powdered you and did the diaper up. He put the onesie on you, doing the snaps up and lifted you in his arms, bouncing you a bit. He took your monkey and had him kiss all over your face which made you squeal in delight. Dean then did the same thing, kissing all over your face. You blushed and hid your face in the crook of his neck.

“Aww, my baby girl, blushing?” he cooed. You giggled nodding. “Can daddy have a kiss?”

You kissed his cheek and he held you close. He sat in the rocking chair with the lights dimmed. He cradled you in his arms and lightly rubbed your tummy. He placed the pacifier in your mouth and you played with monkey. Dean turned on the sound machine making it sound like a light storm which you liked. 

You were distracted enough that when the cramps came, with Dean rubbing your stomach you just started to whine a bit, but he soothed you. Before you knew it, you had messed your diaper. Dean instantly praised you. You started to tear up a bit as Dean carried you to the change table.

“It’s alright, honey.” He pulled on gloves.

Dean got you changed and in a fresh diaper. He stripped off the gloves and lifted you back up, patting your butt a few times.

“There we go.” He kissed your cheek. “Daddy takes care of his girl.”

“Daddy” you whispered.

“Yeah, sweetheart.” 

Dean looked you in the eyes, stroking your cheek. You blushed a bit and he smiled, seeing you come back, slowly. He kissed your pacifier, which made you let out a squeal of happiness.

While you were down for your nap, Sam and Jo came over. They couldn’t find anything that happened. They went everywhere. Jo even talked to the lady that waxed you, but nothing. You woke up from your nap and Dean went to get.

“Sammy and Jo are here.” He said, lifting you up. 

“Oh” you whispered.

Dean watched as something in you started to shift and you started to come back to yourself. Dean rubbed a hand on your back and you had him put you down.

“How long was I gone for?” you asked quietly.

“Almost a week.”

“I’m wet.” You mumbled.

“That’s okay, baby. I’ll get you cleaned up.” he smiled kissing your forehead.

“No, it’s okay. I can do it” 

“No, I’m going to change you.”

“I said I can do it, Dean.” You snapped at him. 

“Oh. …Okay. Um… look, I really want to help.” Dean’s tone concerned. You two just looked at each other.

“Alone” 

“Oh.” Dean nodded and stepped out, closing the door, but staying outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean still didn’t know what happened with you. You usually didn’t mind being little in front of Sam. You hadn’t been little in a couple of weeks. One day you came home from work and went it your shared room. Dean wasn’t home yet. You pulled out the pullups, and looked over at the change table. 

You heard the footsteps and looked up seeing Dean standing there, leaning against the doorframe. You held up the pullup and he nodded, smiling softly. He came over and cupped your cheek, kissing your forehead. 

“I just want to feel safe. Slip maybe into little space.” You whispered.

“Okay, sweetheart.”

“Sorry about a few weeks ago.” You didn’t look up at him.

“That’s alright. You’re going through something.” He stroked your cheek with his thumb. You nuzzled against his hand. “Can you please share.” He asked sweetly. You shook your head, tearing up a bit. “Okay, baby.”

“M’sorry” you whimpered.

“No. No need to be sorry.” 

Dean lifted you in his arms, holding you tight. He kissed your cheek and swayed side to side. He placed you on the change table and got you out of your jeans and underwear. He pulled on gloves and wiped you. He rubbed lotion and powder. He changed his gloves and pulled the pullup on you. He rubbed your covered center a few times. 

“There, all safe and snuggly. Now, you tell me when you have to go to the bathroom. But, this is here, just in case you have an accident.”

Dean stopped rubbing, pulling the gloves off and lifted you back in his arms. He got you in a onesie and grabbed your pacifier and monkey. You sucked on the pacifier, soothing yourself. He patted your bum and you nuzzled close. 

“Daddy” you whispered.

“Yeah, sweetheart, daddy has you. Daddy is here for whatever you need.”

“Nuggles” you nuzzled against his neck.

“You need snuggles?” he chuckled and you nodded. “Okay baby, daddy will snuggle you.”

Dean sat down on the bed, laying you on his chest. He rubbed your back, kissing your forehead. His other hand cradled your bum. You nuzzled closer to him, snaking your arms under his. He kissed your forehead. He cradled your head to him and he felt you relax against him. He lightly patted your bum periodically.

“Daddy loves you so much, sweetheart” he whispered

“Daddy” you whispered, nuzzling into him more, pressing yourself as close as possible to him.

“Baby, I got you.”

You whined, trying to get closer to him. Dean pulled you up, your arms wrapping your arms around his neck. He cradled your butt and stroked your temple.

“You know baby, daddy isn’t leaving you.”

You gripped tighter to his shirt. He held tighter to you, not letting go. He kept you on him for an hour. You dozed off, here and there, you felt rested. You sat up a bit, sucking on your pacifier.

“Daddy” you whispered.

“Yeah, sweetheart.” He stroked your cheek.

“I have to go bathroom.”

“Okay, baby.”

Dean scooped you up in his arms, standing up, bouncing you a bit. He carried you to the bathroom and set you down. You pulled your pullup down and sat on the toilet. You went pee and wiped yourself. You pulled your pullup, up and Dean helped you wash your hands. He scooped you back up, bouncing you a bit more, nibbling at your neck.

“Alright, how about a little snack.”

“Nuggles.” You whimpered. He cupped your chin, looking you in the eye.

“You want daddy to snuggle you for the rest of the night?” you teared up, nodding. “Okay, baby.”


	5. Chapter 5

You had stayed regressed, but in your pullups and onesie. Dean had to get to work so he had Sam come look after you. Something he had done a couple of times, so you were very comfortable with him. Dean had you in his arms when he answered the door. You giggled and blushed, hiding in the crook of his neck upon seeing Sam.

“Hey sweet girl” Sam chuckled.

“Okay, baby, I’m going to pass you to Sammy.” Dean cooed, nibbling at your cheek. “Hey, can I have kisses?” you looked up at him and planted a kiss on his lips. “Oh, thank you, baby.” 

“Daddy” you smiled placing a hand on his cheek.

Dean turned his head and nibbled on your fingers. He passed you to Sam and you wrapped your arms and legs around him, pressing yourself close. Sam cupped your bum and rubbed a hand on your back.

“We’re going to have so much fun, aren’t we?” Sam cooed at you and you giggled. 

“I’m going to grab your paci and blanky, baby girl. Gvie Sammy a kiss on his nose, okay?” Dean cooed and left. You kissed Sam on his nose and he smiled wide.

“Thank you for the kisses.” He cooed.

Dean gave you your paci and blanky, he kissed you a few times and explained that you were in pullups so you would use the bathroom for Sam. When he left, Sam carried you to the kitchen and grabbed the sippy cup full of juice. He bounced you a bit and you giggled.

“Sammy” you rubbed your nose against his and he chuckled, kissing your nose.

“Hi cutie.” Cooed. “Have some juice”

“Tay” you smiled, taking the sippy cup.

You had a great day with Sam, but you missed Dean. When he came home, you could tell that he had a rough day. Sam offered to stay, but Dean said it was alright. You weren’t sure if you should stay little or not, so you stood waiting. When Dean closed the door, he turned to you, smiling softy and stroked the back of his hand on your cheek.

“How’s my baby girl?” he cooed and you blushed. He lifted you in his arms.

“Daddy okay?” you asked worried now.

“Yeah, sweetheart. Just tired is all.” He kissed your temple.

“I take care of, daddy” 

“Oh, thank you baby, but daddy needs to take care of you”

“I take care of daddy”

“You want to take care of, daddy?” he pressed his forehead against yours and you nodded. “You know how you can do that? By letting daddy take care of you.”

“But you need to relax” you whispered.

“Mmhmm. Taking care of my baby is how I relax.” You giggled and nuzzled against his neck. “Can I make you my baby?”

“Mmhmm”

“You want to stay in pullups?” you shook your head. 

“Diapers” you mumbled

“Good girl.” He praised.

Dean brought you to the change table and undid your onesie, rolling it up. He pulled your pullup off and slipped on latex gloves. He wiped you clean, placing a pink diaper under you. He rubbed lotion over you. He changed his gloves and sprinkled powder over you and did the diaper up.

He rubbed your covered center and then snapped your onesie up. He placed your pacifier in your mouth, clipping it to your shirt. He pulled off the gloves and lifted you in his arms, pulling you close, cradling your head against his cheek.

“I love you so much, baby” he whispered. You clung tighter to him “I love you so much. You make daddy so happy, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos


End file.
